Hijo de papá
by DirectionerGirl123
Summary: Fanfic con Niall Horan como protagonista {más bien secundario}. No está terminada, así que probablemente aparecerán los otros 4 gays*-* Alexandra, una chica con un pasado difícil y ahora una buena vida por delante, conoce a Niall, un chico que llega a desordenar su vida, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.
1. Chapter 1

_Hijo de papá. Malcriado. Petulante. Seguro de sí mismo. Arrogante. Odioso. ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien así en éste planeta? Súmale que es el chico nuevo y es...apuesto._

_Sinceramente Niall James Horan era el último problema necesitaba en mi vida. Y se sienta al lado mío en el salón de clases. _

_No, no soy una prejuiciosa con los chicos nuevos ni juzgo a los demás por como lucen. Éste chico llegó hace un mes al instituto y tiene la fama de alguien que llevara aquí toda su vida: rebelde, donjuán, galán, adinerado y vaya a saber Dios cuántas cosas más. Y créanme que todo lo que digo es cierto, nadie me lo ha contado ni lo he escuchado... lo he vivido yo._

* * *

He aquí el prólogo de la historia. Sé que no se ve la gran cosa pero ¡piedad! Es la primera historia que escribo (bueno, más bien que publico) y no me vendrían mal algunos comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas o lo que sea.

Se aceptan desde tomates podridos hasta confeti.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMER DÍA.**

Hoy será el primer día de clases de vuelta de las vacaciones de verano. Joder, qué feliz y entusiasmada estoy, bueno, no por volver a estudiar exactamente –aunque déjenme decirles que soy de las mejores alumnas – sino por dos razones: volver a ver a Vanessa y ¡porque éste es nuestro último año antes de la vida universitaria!

Me levanté temprano, me bañé, arreglé y bajé a desayunar.

Mi padre Brian y Colette su esposa ya estaban en la cocina: él sentado, leyendo el periódico y ella, sirviendo el desayuno.

– Buen día Alexandra – me saludó amablemente Colette con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo despertaste? – preguntó mi padre sin levantar la vista.

- Muy bien, feliz y ansiosa – respondí, sentándome al lado de mi padre en la mesa.

Desayunamos en silencio, mi padre demasiado preocupado de la bolsa y Colette, muy ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

Treinta minutos más tarde me encontraba en el auto con Carlos el chofer, camino al instituto. Si bien me hacía feliz volver a ver a mis amigas y volver a la "rutina" porque no me gusta estar mucho en mí casa, la magia se perdía con el instituto en sí, un lugar lleno de idiotas multimillonarios con complejo de superioridad.

Al acercarnos al instituto, divisé a Vanessa entrando, por lo que prácticamente salté del coche y corrí hasta ella y la abracé. En todas las vacaciones no nos pudimos juntar, ya que mi padre me mantuvo muy ocupada ayudándolo en sus negocios y como recompensa después de dos meses de trabajo, me mandó un mes a París. Definitivamente no me puedo quejar.

Bueno, nos reencontramos, nos pusimos al día y todo parecía ir viento en popa. En el salón de clases presentaron a los alumnos nuevos –dos chicos (uno más apuesto que el otro) y una chica... normal, que parecía bastante tímida. Y aquí hubo un problema. _Mala señal_. Cuando les asignaron los puestos, sacaron a Vanessa del puesto de al lado mío y pusieron al chico–apuesto. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una de las alumnas con el mejor promedio y ¿él? Un idiota que está en este instituto sólo porque su padre es amigo del director. _La magia del dinero_.

Traté de disimular mi enojo y lo reemplacé por la mejor sonrisa de bienvenido–a–éste–lugar mientras se sentaba y lo saludé.

– Hola, soy Alexandra – le estreché la mano – ¿Y tú?

Cogió mi mano y sonrió – Niall Horan, pero puedes decirme sólo Niall, mucho gusto – dijo seductoramente y besó mi mano. Acto seguido, me sonrojé y quité mi mano rápidamente.

No le volví a dirigir la palabra durante el resto de la clase. No soy friki. No soy lesbiana ni rara. Es sólo que el contacto con él me produjo un escalofrío, una corriente, un no–sé–qué.

Creo que ésa fue la clase de Geometría más larga de mi vida. Apenas tocaron el timbre, tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo, ni siquiera dándome el tiempo de mirar hacia atrás. A mitad del pasillo, me encontré con Andrew –mi mejor amigo y el chico del que llevo enamorada dos años aunque él ni lo nota– y me abrazó, bueno, yo lo abracé y le besé la mejilla. Hablamos un par de minutos cuando apareció Vanessa y se nos unió.

Ya cuando tocaron el timbre, nos separamos y nos dirigimos con Nessa a Química y preguntó:

– ¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo del salón? Ni siquiera me esperaste – espetó enojada.

– Uhm... yo... yo no sé – respondí con la verdad. ¿Por qué salí corriendo?

– ¿Segura? ¿No fue por el chico nuevo? – enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Qué chico nuevo? ¿Niall? – solté una carcajada – No, que va.

– Alexandra, si no supiera que llevas dos años enamorada de Andrew me atrevería a decir que Niall te gusta – sonrió – Hay que reconocer que está bastante bueno.

– ¡Vanessa por Dios! Ni siquiera lo conoces... recién llegó hoy.

– Pero yo solo digo que está bueno. Hay que reconocer que esos ojotes azules suman puntos, muchos puntos – se mordió el labio.

– Estás loca chica – abrí la puerta del salón y entramos.

La primera cara que vi fue la de Niall, para variar. Estaba sentado al fondo del salón, con un puesto vacío a su lado y una gran sonrisa. El profesor Matthews, quién estaba revisando unos papeles en el escritorio, levantó su vista e hizo ademán de llamarnos.

A diferencia de la clase anterior, dónde nos podíamos sentar libremente, en ésta el profesor designaba los asientos.

– Señorita Gray – dijo dirigiéndose a Vanessa – tome asiento ahí por favor – señaló un lugar vacío al frente de la clase.

Aguanté las ganas de reírme al notar que Nessa no estaba para nada contenta con su puesto ahí y que estuvo a punto de hacer una pataleta, pero milagrosamente se contuvo.

- En cuanto a usted señorita Blair – recorrió atentamente el salón con su mirada y sonrió con satisfacción – Siéntese al lado del señor Horan – indicó el puesto al final del salón.

¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Sin chistar mucho ni con ganas de hacer protestas con argumentos tontos de por qué no debería sentarme ahí, me dirigí de mala gana al sitio.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Niall con una sonrisa - ¡Pero si es mi querido amiga Alexandra!

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? – respondí a la defensiva mientras me sentaba.

- Nada, nada, tranquilízate – levantó las manos en "son de paz" y soltó una bella carcajada. ¿Dije bella?

Decidí no responderle. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molestaba sentarme a su lado. Era nuevo, no lo conocía y no era su culpa. Supongo que me encontraba un poco incómoda luego de haber quedado como un tomate la hora anterior.

Y la clase comenzó lentamente... y avanzaba a pasitos de tortuga. El profesor Matthews escribió unas cuantas cosas en el pizarrón y nos hizo copiarlas.

- ¿Alexandra? – preguntó con cierta diversión Niall.

- ¿Sí...? – respondí más relajada.

- ¿Qué dice ahí? – señaló al pizarrón. Levanté la mirada y claramente decía:

- "Polímeros".

- ¿Y abajo?

- "Se producen por la unión de cientos de miles de moléculas pequeñas denominadas monómeros."

- Okay, muchas gracias – sonaba divertido.

- De nada – respondí - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada. Es sólo que prestas tan poca atención a tu alrededor que no notaste que yo ya había terminado de copiar y que sólo estaba... distrayéndote.

- ¿Tú qué? – levanté la vista y le ofrecí lo mejor que pude de una mirada enojada.

- Silencio por favor, señorita Blair– dijo el profesor, causando que el apenas pudiera contener una risa.

Genial. Yo no hago nada y me regañan. Bufé enojada y decidí ignorarlo. Después de todo, no creo que sea así el resto del año.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? ¿Que tal? ¿Les parece interesante o algo? Paciencia mis queridas, a medida que avance se pondrá buena. ¿Algún review? Se agradecerían opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. mediante un review, solo para asegurarme de que alguien lo lee.


End file.
